A Deadly Reunion
by Linwe Falassion
Summary: You know those stories where Draco converts to the light side and Hermione is boring, overtly emotional and weak then they coincidently fall in love instantly. Well this isn't one of those stories. Being Rewritten
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer for the whole story: J.K Rowling owns the characters and such but I own this story.

**Chapter 1- Unexpected**

It was of no surprise to anyone that Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts with tops marks and a prestigious Auror Ministry of Magic offer. It was expected. Hermione's intelligence and astuteness was never questioned- from the first moment that she stepped into the Ministry she had already gained their respect. Everyone knew that Hogwarts never had someone so advanced as Hermione (save Tom Riddle); she had the best N.E.W.T marks ever achieved in wizarding history.

The Ministry had put good faith and trust into Hermione- and for good reason too. She was one of the best Aurors that they had ever encountered. With her skills and wit she quickly had an extraordinary record- catching some of the most wanted death-eaters where many others had failed. For two excruciating years Hermione built up her record inch by inch until the point where she no longer had to do lower level missions but was on call for strictly the most arduous missions. She had been allowed to work in partnership with the famous Mad Eye Moody for sometime in her early years but afterwards had preferred to work individually. By being on her own there was none to interfere with her work. Her advanced skills often meant that it was more difficult to complete a mission in partnership than on her own, though she could always work quite efficiently in groups or in partnership. But either way her reputation was unwavering.

Hermione's ideology was that she worked hard and partied hard. She loved being an Auror- it meant the world for her. Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron were also Aurors, both were famed Aurors but their ranks were no where near Hermione's. Though despite their talents being not as advanced as Hermione's they actually had famed reputations similar Hermione's.

What set apart Hermione from her friends was the way she dealt with things; her view was very severe and there was often no changing her. But since she was so completely passionate about her work Hermione often overlooked the risks involved. Near-death experiences were a common thing for her but being one of the best Aurors helped her stay alive. Once she was set on a mission she was dedicated to it- finishing it to the end no matter what. Often staying back to finish a mission that had been aborted because of the overwhelming risks involved- she frightened everyone with her determination. But she always came back alive. She had quick reaction times and handled her weapons with the uttermost expertise.

She loved the way that her life was going. Everything was just absolutely perfect in her life except for two minute problems. The former was that there was this lone death-eater whom always remains unidentified. This was the death-eater had been trying to kill her ever since she became an Auror, which in Hermione's opinion nearly succeeded, so this scared the heck out of her.

This death-eater would taunt her with clues on their identity and location coaxing her to find them. They would call up late at night but always remaining silent- she could always just only hear the eerily quiet breathing on the other side. It really freaked Hermione out, especially if they occurred during important missions. When the phone-calls first started it had thrown Hermione off and unsettled her, but as they became more frequent she became used to it. On some occasions when Hermione was pissed off she would give the death-eater a verbal lashing before slamming the phone receiver down. But as there were no particular pattern to the late-night calls; and the calls were untraceable so there was nothing she could do about it; save the day when Hermione would finally be able to confront this death-eater. There were also the random letters she received; often with only a sentence on them. But there was always the lone chilling message. It was basically a stalker with serious psychological problems.

The latter problem causing Hermione strife was that she had the most astonishing arch-nemsis; who was also known for his intelligence and cunning- this person was of course Draco Malfoy. They had nothing but utter loathing for each other. It was logical that they avoided any contact with each other, as they less they saw of each other the better. But in the rare chances that they did happen to stumble across each other they would only just manage to restrain themselves for their professionalism. Both Aurors had too much pride to lower their self to duelling at every chance, but instead would resort to subtle cutting comments.

- - - - -

Hermione sighed again and impatiently looked at her watch. She was already late by two minutes and it would take her at least another three minutes to get there. Hermione had accidentally slept in because she forgot to set her alarm clock last night. So she ended up freaking out in the morning and rushing like hell to get to the Ministry of magic. The elevator she was in was old and grey, but it was the only way down there for the moment. She'd been glaring at the small window at the top of the elevator door watching the number painfully change number by number. The silence except for the small click of the numbers unnerved Hermione- she would completely crack in a few seconds.

"I swear this elevator could not get any fucking slower if it could" she said in frustration. Hermione wasn't aware at all of the few looks she received from the other people in the lift but like she could care anyway.

The elevator door slowly creaked open and when the gap was wide enough Hermione rushed out causing a few comments on her behaviour. Pfft like they really care. She had the respect of everyone but not every single person agreed with her method of work. She was absolutely unfeeling in her work and took her work way all too seriously. Hermione brushed off the comments, apologised without really meaning it or pausing and then quickly continued her journey.

The Minister's office just happened to be at situated in the longest corridor that was furthest from the ministry's lobby. To her that was a most stupid idea to do that because it actually took a really long time to get down the corridor. Hermione took a sharp turn that nearly caused her crashing into a clerk with a pile of papers that fell to the ground but she didn't really care. The clerk was left on the ground a bit puzzled at what happened but by the time they realised that they had been knocked over Hermione had long disappeared.

What was important to Hermione was that the Ministry had actually received some information on her death-eater stalker. The Minister for Magic summoned her personally to the ministry to reveal to her the contents of this secret information. It had to be a private meeting as there was now an increased risk with having spies from the dark side working within the ministry. Not too recently one of the most trusted Aurors had turned out to be working directly under Lord Voldemort. It had been discovered after this spy mistakenly revealed his identity during a function where he had gotten very drunk. Needless to say he was eliminated without a second thought. Thus extra precaution had to be taken around every aspect of the ministry's working. It was very hard to trust anyone now since the dark side's power had grown immensely. The dark side had been on a winning streak for the past few months and there were growing numbers from the light side that had decided to defect to the dark side to avoid retribution. Hermione couldn't really blame them as the situation was starting to become very uncertain.

Hermione quietly strode up the stairway that lead to the Minister's office passing the old grand paintings of past Ministers of Magic who were not surprisingly all asleep. She paused for only a moment to fix her wavy auburn hair to make it look as though she hadn't been running for the past half hour. Hermione then took a deep breath, pulled on the gold handle and stepped inside swiftly.

"Hey Neville, sorry I'm late"

"Hello Hermione, take a seat" he said as he gestured to the cushioned seat in front of her.

Apparently Neville had accidentally hit himself on the head while shovelling and fell immediately into a coma for several weeks. Then when he woke up he was changed person. His intelligence had sky-rocketed and his memory problems were no more. Ironically he had the best memory out of everyone working in the Ministry. So after no one would accept the precarious job of being Minister as they were being assassinated all too quickly, Neville was offered the position. Since then his term in office as Minister for Magic has been reputed as being one of the best in magical history.

As Hermione gracefully sat herself down on the chair she realised that there was actually someone else in the room besides Neville and herself. And this someone else was sitting right next to her. Hermione blinked rapidly as the realisation finally hit her.

Platinum Blonde hair

Piercing grey eyes

And a aristocratic expression

Fuck

"Malfoy? What do you think you're doing here? And why are you even in this part of the building?

"Shut up Granger its enough torture to even hear your voice and see your face"

"Ha Ha- real funny, at the last ministry function I believe that you wanted me to scream your name…." her voice dripping with scorn. It was the same Function where she had eliminated that Auror for being a spy. Practically everyone was drunk but once that Auror had opened his mouth Hermione had sobered up and took action.

"That was the vodka talking…" he said matter of factly. "Besides you were the eager one; making out with anything you got your dirty hands on …even Potter and Weasley didn't want…."

"O.K, that's enough the both of you" Neville broke up the argument uneasily. Hermione and Draco reluctantly refrained from hurling any more verbal destruction at each other; though both sat there itching to continue the argument.

"Please quieten down and listen" Neville regained his composure and continued. "To get to the point the Ministry of Magic's high board committee has come to an agreement- which includes my opinion; we feel that in order to finally capture that death-eater, the both of you will have to work together."

"What!" two voices exclaimed in revulsion.

"You have just got to be fucking joking; you know how much he gives me the absolute shits!" Hermione cried pointing her finger in Draco's direction.

Neville winced at the rage in Hermione's voice.

"Look Neville, I know you that your accident with the shovel made gave you the skills to become Minister. And I'm giving you credit for being Minister for this long but that shovel hit must have screwed up another part in you head so you can shove this idea up you bloody ass!" Draco's eyes were intently fixated in fury at Neville. He had knocked his chair over by standing up so suddenly and had slammed his hands upon Neville's desk. The hard sound reverberating much louder as the office was so huge.

"Draco, I will not be talked to in that manner but I'm sorry about the way you feel about this but both of you are going to have to live with this, we have already decided on this action. The board will not withdraw their decisions you know that" Neville said carefully.

"Look at her! She's so anal and uptight! How the hell am I supposed to work with that? You're going to have to kill me first"

"That can be arranged," Hermione shot back.

"Pfft, look in the fucking mirror Granger everyone knows your hell to work with; you're like Miss Priss, always got to have everything done in your own way even if it's completely illogical"

"Well look at who is talking Malfoy" Hermione spat. "You're the one who is uptight! From the moment you were even born you've had the attitude of a total asshole, no one is the whole of the Ministry can stand being anywhere near you because you can't not say or do anything that undermines them!"

"You're fucking unbalanced and deranged Granger, from what I've heard your life is so screwed that you purposely go out and do crazy shit to make yourself feel better. What kind of person does that huh? The only reason you work for the Ministry is that you do nothing else in your sad little life and that your apart of the golden threesome"

"Fuck you Malfoy, you need to go to a mental institute you know that? And you're only here because you're an indecisive tool who had _information_ which was like shit anyway, the Ministry would have just killed you but I guess that doesn't matter now because the dark side is after your sorry little ass now"

Draco let out a bitter chuckle. "You really know nothing, you think your so fucking great and important in the light side but did you know that no ones really tells you anything, not even Potter and Weasley tell you half of the things that they really know, they actually trust me more than you. Sad isn't it Granger, and they're your best-friends, wait they're your only friends…"

Hermione took a lunge forward and punched Draco squarely in the raw drawing blood but Neville abruptly stood up and put his arms up to break up the ensuing battle. Draco smirked at her and wiped the blood with his sleeve leaving Hermione livid. He had done that on purpose.

"Stop it! You're both on the same side and I will not tolerate you fighting each other. The both of you are the best the Ministry has, no one denies that and the only way to get that death-eater is for you to work together" Neville explained, hopefully he could appease them both just slightly so that they wouldn't up killing each other. He slowly pulled away from Hermione and Draco only once he was sure that they didn't decide to fight one another. Neville breathed a sigh of relief and then reached to his desk leaving Hermione and Draco giving the other person a cold hard glare.

"Here are the files," Neville said as he handed a copy each them Hermione and Draco.

"I would like the both of you to read the notes, and then on Monday week, I would like the both of you to return here so that you may be given the rest of the information regarding your mission details. If any of you to refuse this mission you will have your Auror tittles taken from you so that you can never work again. Then you can miserably go eat shit for the rest of your lives"

Neville's voice was so quietly unsettling that it shocked both Hermione and Draco as Neville had never said anything remotely close to swearing in his whole entire life so Hermione and Draco simply left the office. But as they were just about to leave Neville spoke.

"I know that you two don't get along at all but please, make an effort to tolerate each other, this assignment is extremely important and might well be the deciding factor in this war"

Hermione and Draco nodded as a gesture to consider his request and quietly left. On the way down the stairs both were fuming inside though both had somewhat calmed down.

"I am so not going to work with that retarded prick." Hermione mumbled quietly once Draco was out of an ear-shot. She silently descended the stairs and walked down the corridor, glaring at Draco's head.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd seriously rather marry Pansy before I work with this mudblood whore." He said to one of the paintings, the old wizard sitting there just raised his eyebrow at Draco's comment.

- - - - -

Hermione pulled her blazer closer around her; the weather in Britain was always cold and dreary. It was how she always loved it; the clouds had that slight shade of bluish-grey, it for certain that it would rain anytime soon. As if the gods had heard her thoughts the rain stated to fall in light droplets. She raised her head up to the sky; the dark grey swirls and the crystal droplets growing larger- falling on her face made it look entirely picturesque. The sound of people quickening their pace ensued. They were all starting to find cover from the rain but Hermione gladly walked through the rain not moving faster but slower and silently smiling.

She was wearing her favourite denims with her riding boots over the top, along with a neat camisole, blazer and scarf. The mud had started to get on her boots, the mix of the rain and the dirt covered the bottom of her boots. Hermione would have to get those cleaned later. She turned slight and then walked into her favourite shop-Flourish and Blotts. She travelled down the third aisle from the left and reached for the book on the top shelf like how she had done many times before. For anyone else passing by the book would be unnoticed but for Hermione it was a different matter. The book had black leather binding and had artistic designs carefully embossed onto the cover.

Hermione opened the book sat down comfortably between the shelves and let the words take her. Her thoughts wandered about her coming mission with her archrival. Monday week was all too soon to contemplate but for now Hermione was content just to sit there and read.


	2. Working together

Disclaimer: Once again I must thank J.K Rowling for these characters etc.  
  
Chapter 2 Working together  
  
I t was finally the dreaded 17th, Monday and as Hermione stumbled out of bed to have her shower.  
  
"Stupid assignment, Stupid Draco, screw them all!!!" mumbled Hermione wearily.  
  
After she had eaten her breakfast she put on a pink tank top and white flares, she thought she'd look around London one last time she had to go to the minister's office.  
  
"Wow, I never thought of Diagon alley this way before, then again this is probably going to be my last time here" Hermione sighed.  
  
Looking around at the muggle stores she thought she'd might as well buy something nice, so Hermione walked into the store and had a look around, as she was looking at this really nice skirt, she noticed a girl with very familiar red hair.  
  
"Ginny?" questioned Hermione.  
  
Ginny turned around and a huge grin crept onto her face.  
  
"Hermione so good to see you, it's been so long since I last saw you," squealed Ginny.  
  
"Do you want to go have tea or something?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure lets go I know a great place," stated Ginny"  
  
They went to this really nice café and had a conversation with all their stuffed shopping bags.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe that you have to do that mission with Draco, but then again he is kind of cute don't you think?" exclaimed Ginny with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Hell no, Ginny how can you even think so and aren't you dating Harry or something?" shrieked Hermione.  
  
Yes, I am dating Harry but then you can't stop yourself, it's the hormones and you have to think of the future you know, I mean you are going have to settle down with somebody and you don't meet guys like Harry and Draco all the time, Its rare, even Ron is seeing this girl." lectured Ginny.  
  
"Oh my god is he really, I never thought this day would come you know, oops, sorry no offence" apologised Hermione.  
  
"No offence taken, its okay" replied Ginny.  
  
"Oh no, look at the time I have to go now or I'll be late, see you another time, bye Ginny" said Hermione as she rushed off.  
  
She apparated in the minister's office so suddenly that Draco fell of his chair and most of the minister's paper work flew off his table.  
  
"Sorry I'm late minister but I was caught up" apologised Hermione.  
  
"Bitch! you were caught up shopping geez! Women!" insulted Draco as he climbed back into his chair.  
  
Hermione just ignored this as she sat in her own chair.  
  
"Okay, now the both of you will be leaving early tomorrow morning and I assume that the both of you have already packed and are ready to go, you'll be working together, you have to work undercover once your in Voldermort's inner circle of his death-eaters, then you'll work your way to killing Voldermort and his followers, I bid you both good luck and please do this for the rest of the wizarding world, everyone is counting on the both you, you both will meet each other on the outskirts of London, now if you would excuse me I have important matters to attend to" explained Neville.  
  
Both left the office dreading the next day, the first day of the last day of being free. As they walked down the stairway the old ministers in their paintings waved and said good luck.  
  
Hermione went home packed her belongings and went to sleep thinking about the next day working with Draco.  
  
"Now you will die mudblood," shouted a chill and frightening voice, the dark figure shouted Avada Kedavra which hit Hermione with such force she flew back a few metres.  
  
"Ahhhhrrrrggg!!!, holy shit!!!, it was just a dream" screamed Hermione.  
  
Hermione lay there awake thinking about her dream, why did she have this dream? was it some kind of warning? Or was it a glimpse of what will happen to her? She couldn't get to sleep but soon fell back asleep more soundly this time without any nightmares.  
  
(A/N: Well guys what did you think, anyway hope you guys like it you know I just had another idea for yes, another story, hehe, anyway don't worry this story will get loads better trust me, I promise but then you guys have to review this, PLEAZ REVIEW THIS STORY!!!, thanx a bunch (^_^) 


	3. The Airport And Cars

A/N sorry I know its been nearly two years since I've last written but I'm back so here you go.........cheers!  
  
Chapter 3- The Airport and Cars  
  
Draco couldn't believe it; he had to work with Hermione. Out of all the witches out there it just had to be Hermione. He took a cigarette and lit it up. Just what he needed, the day was just too hectic.  
  
He strode over to his wardrobe and took out some clothes and threw them onto his bed, he was just pulling out random articles of clothing not looking at what he had chosen. He then packed the clothes into some suitcases, and looked over at the files from the briefing about the assignment. Draco looked up from the files and smirked, so the first stop was going to be Germany.  
  
Hermione sat on her bad and thought. What am I going to be wearing in Germany? Its summer there at the moment but Germany is always cold. Hermione carefully picked out clothes, which she was going to need for her assignment; she came across a denim miniskirt that she only wore when she went out clubbing,  
  
Should she bring this? Maybe she shouldn't because she was going to on an assignment not going out to party, but on the other hand she was going to be working with Draco so she going to need some time to get away from the loser so.....  
  
Hermione stuffed the skirt into her suitcase then suddenly stopped. She'll be needing a top to go with the skirt. She rummaged though her clothes until she found it, it was a scandalous pink top which was slightly opaque. She was going to have fun in Germany.  
  
At the airport Hermione was sitting on a seat with a steaming Mocha (A/N, it's coffee) and a magazine. God she needed the caffeine hit, she stayed up all night researching about Germany. Hermione sighed and looked around, Draco wasn't here and the plane would leave in thirty minutes. As if on que, Draco strode from around the corner with dark sunglasses on and went up to her.  
  
"Are you trying to look like a celebrity? Because its not working you know" Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Haha, very funny Granger, you should stop reading those lesbian porn magazines, it a dirty habit.  
  
"Its actually the Witch's weekly and I know your horny at the moment but really, control yourself, you can read your own magazines while were on the plane"  
  
Draco just frowned at this and had nothing else to say so he sat down a few seats away from some women who were catching glances of him. Draco saw this out of the corner of his eye and decided he was going to have some fun.  
  
Draco leaned back into his chair and spread out his legs and bit more and then clasped his hands behind his head and turned his head over to the women and looked them up and down and then turned away.  
  
Hermione shook her head and mumbled "prick". Hermione got up and sat between the women and Draco and then in a high pitched voice said.  
  
"Bob dear! Before we left you forgot to take your genital herpes pill, you should go take it before we board the plane"  
  
Draco's eyes widened in horror as the words flew out of Hermione's mouth and started stuttering.  
  
"Ge-Ge-Genital Herpes?! He shouted. Everyone who was near was staring at Draco. "Bob don't be ashamed about it, we took you to the doctors already, you just have to take your pills everyday so we won't have to amputate anything if it gets serious"  
  
The women in the seats away started whispering and giggling and then looked at Draco as if he was a frog.  
  
Draco leaned in towards Hermione and then hissed in a threatening voice. "You bitch! I'm going to get you for this, mark my words"  
  
Draco sat down and plugged in his headphones as Hermione was trying to get in to her seat.  
  
"Move Malfoy , I would like to get into my seat" spoke Hermione sharply.  
  
"You know a little manners wouldn't do any harm would it now?" said Draco.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and then in a sickenly sugary voice said "Excuse me Malfoy, but would you please move so I can get into my seat"  
  
Draco smirked and moved a little bit. Hermione got into her seat not before stomping on Draco's foot.  
  
"Bitch" Draco cried while nursing his foot and glaring venomously at Hermione.  
  
Hermione just simply put on her headphones and closed her eyes.  
  
In Germany it was actually quite sunny, not what they expected but it was good weather and Hermione wanted to get out of the plane because Draco looked too clam after his threat and was not normal.  
  
"First up, lets get ourselves a car" said Draco  
  
Draco took the lead and waved for a Taxi. They got in without fuss and then Draco said something in German and off they went.  
  
"I thought we were going to get rental cars?" queried Hermione.  
  
"I don't know why they put such an amateur with me but really Granger, they can trace the car back to us and rental cars are shitty, I've already planned ahead and were getting real cars"  
  
Hermione and Draco got off on a corner of an empty street and Draco lead them into around the area, turning right and turning left. Finally he got to a large metal door and rapped three times on the door and said some spell under his breath. The door opened and they walked inside the garage.  
  
From afar Hermione could make out the outline of two cars. As they walked closer Hermione recognised the cars and gasped as Draco suddenly turned on the lights.  
  
"Oh My Gosh" whispered Hermione. She couldn't believe her eyes, Draco actually managed to get these babies.  
  
"Subaru WRXs, state of the art, both modified for our magical purposes but overall the best little bit is that they're going to go a hell lot faster"  
  
"I always wanted one....." continued Hermione.  
  
Draco walked over to an electrical box on the wall and pulled out the car keys from it. He threw one set of keys over to Hermione and walked over to his, which was a dark emerald colour close to black with silver patterns. Hermione's car was Ice blue with silver streaks, Hermione walked up to the car and ran her hand over the hood and around to the driver's side.  
  
Draco sat down into his leather seats and put the key into the ignition. His car roared to life as his car lit up and the sound system came blaring on.  
  
Hermione too absorbed in her own car to notice that Draco car's sound system was literally bowing her ears out. She opened the door and slowly leaned back into her leather seats and sighing. She ran her fingers over the dashboard and then turned the ignition on. Two door like covers opened up revealing her own CD player with two mini speakers on either side.  
  
"Absolutely beautiful" she whispered in awe.  
  
The sound of Draco beeping his horn and his voice broke Hermione out of her trance.  
  
"Granger can you hear me? Hello? Granger? Pick the radio Granger"  
  
Hermione looked to the passenger side of the car and on the seat was a walkie talkie. Hermione picked it up and answered.  
  
"Yeah, I can hear you Malfoy"  
  
"Okay now, look to your GPS (global positioning system), you see that read dot marked with an X, our apartment is the little black dot in the far right corner"  
  
"Alright Malfoy, lets go"  
  
"I haven't finished just quite yet Granger, you see on the way to our apartment, there's a highway that's rarely used, lets race"  
  
"Your on Boy" replied Hermione  
  
Hermione and Draco raced out of the garage and to their destination.  
  
A/N how was this chapter? I know its very weird and if any of you are wondering Hermione calls Draco Bob because they don't anyone to know their real names. Sorry if there are any typos and also I have decided that since I've just finished my half-yearlys I'm going to finish A Deadly Reunion and Heart Breakers: Harry Potter Style. (Yes I actually got around to watching it)  
  
Ja Ne . Linwe Falassion 


	4. Lets Drag

A/N: Hi everyone, I hoped you liked the last chapter. Anyway I'm planning to start continuing on Heart Breakers: Harry Potter Style soon and thank you for the reviews. Also my beta reader is Boni(see I mentioned you)  
  
Chapter 4 Lets Drag  
  
Hermione and Draco screeched to their stop and got out of their cars.  
  
"200 galleons?" asked Draco.  
  
"Make it 500 galleons, winner takes all, no magic unless it already within the car and a truth or dare question"  
  
Hermione then cast two spells. One to make a little box to put their money in which only the winner can open and put their money in, the other spell had a talking flag appear in the middle of their cars in the air.  
  
"Truth or Dare? Isn't that a little bit childish Granger?"  
  
"That's why you Malfoy, have to think of a good dare and besides it's going to make the race a little bit more interesting"  
  
"Let's Drag then" said Draco smirking.  
  
They both got into their cars and revved up the engines. Draco turned up the volume of his music and shifted himself in his seat. Hermione stared at the flag waiting for it to signal for the race to start. The flag then opened its mouth and started shouting.  
  
"Are you ready? Get set, GO!"  
  
Hermione slammed her foot down onto the accelerator and raced in front of Draco. Draco on the other hand was just getting warmed up, who heard of showing your true abilities in the first few seconds of a race?  
  
The whole race was complicated as there were so many turns and the track was just some roads that were barely used because they were to narrow. Hermione turned sharply at one point and nearly crashed but her skills kept her alive. There was only a bit more to go and so in this last part Draco would rise. Draco flipped his turbo button (NOS) and raced in front of Hermione.  
  
"Hell yea, smoked her" yelled Draco  
  
Hermione was really freaking out at this moment; she had to win this race no matter what. She forced the accelerator down even further and tried to get in front of Draco. She could see the finishing line in the distance coming up quickly and this was her last chance. The road was too narrow to get ahead of Draco so there was only one choice left.  
  
Hermione drove her car onto the sidewalk so her car was half on it and sped up. Draco on the other hand had his own plan. He saw Hermione with her little trick scoffed and shook his head.  
  
"Some people just don't have the skills"  
  
Draco sped up his car to match it with Hermione's car, he moved his car dangerously close to the other car to the point where he would of scratched it. Draco had stopped Hermione from bringing her car back onto the road.  
  
"Fuck" Hermione said. There was a light pole on the sidewalk and she was going to drive right into it. She couldn't go any faster because her car was going the max it could even with the magic. She picked up the walkie- talkie and screamed into it.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Hermione's distress was evident in her voice.  
  
"What does it look like Granger? I'm going to win that's what, and this little trick is for your little antics at the airport" Draco sneered.  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy" Hermione switched off her radio and tossed it to the passenger's side seat. She obviously couldn't win the race now, and she was going to drive right into a pole, Hermione looked around frantically and saw that she had no other alternative. She wasn't allowed to use magic but this was absolutely desperate, the guy was trying to kill her, her conscience was going off, she couldn't use magic, losing was better than winning with dirty tricks wasn't it? She had to do it.  
  
Hermione's car screeched to a stop and watched while Draco's car sped across the line she then slowly drove her car across the line.  
  
Hermione got of the car and a face of calmness. She had lost but she felt better about not using magic, she had her own pride to with hold.  
  
Draco strode out of his car and opened the little floating box, 1000 galleons was sitting there neatly, he chuckled and took the money out.  
  
"So how does it feel Granger, to be a loser?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione had her back to Draco so she was ignoring him, probably crying in shame. Draco smirking walked right up to Hermione and shook his money around.  
  
Hermione suddenly turned around and slapped him across the face, a scarlet mark in its place.  
  
"Fuck, you bitch" Draco shouted in anger. He pushed Hermione back so she was against her car and seized her neck pulling her off the ground a few centimetres.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Granger?"  
  
"Me? This coming from the fuckhead trying to kill me?"  
  
"I was simply ensuring the chances that I would win"  
  
Hermione's anger started to boil now. "Yea, by being a shifty little bastard, you son of a bitch, I play dirty but I would never stoop to your level, you egotistical prick can't you do anything without cheating or doing anything underhand? Your pathetic you know? You really are, it's almost something to pity..."  
  
Draco clenched Hermione's neck further which made Hermione start to choke. Hermione was pissed now, she musted all her strength and kicked his umm..thing. Draco fell to the ground writhing in pain.  
  
Hermione looked to Draco. "Stupid bastard"  
  
Draco pulled Hermione's ankle down effectively making her tumble to the ground and twisting her ankle. "Stupid Bitch"  
  
Hermione looked to her side and saw that Draco had his wands out and ready to cast a spell so she did the only thing possible in this kind of situation, she jumped on him and grabbed the wand off him. Draco reluctant to have his wand removed fought for it.  
  
"Ahhhhrrrghhhh!!!" Hermione screamed. Draco was tickling Hermione.  
  
Hermione was gasping for air because she was laughing so hard. "Stop, stop okay heres your wand"  
  
Hermione extended her arm to pass the wand to Draco but not before she cast a spell. "Diffindo!" Draco's pants split apart and he was standing there in his underwear shouting. (A/N if you don't know, Diffindo is a spell that splits something.)  
  
Hermione started laughing her head off pointing at Draco. Draco had Saturday written in dark green on his underwear.  
  
"You know Malfoy today is Monday, I believe your wearing underwear that is two days old"  
  
Draco angrily grabbed his wand off Hermione, fixed up his pants and put them back on. "Actually I just mixed up my underwear and I am wearing fresh underwear"  
  
"Sure whatever Malfoy" Hermione was still trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Let's just go now" Draco walked away stiffly to his car while Hermione got into hers.  
  
Draco had to give the door a shove before they could get in; everything was already set in for them. The living area had a leather couch and wide flat screen high definition television with surround sound around the room. Just because they had to act like muggles that didn't mean that they had to live without style right?  
  
Hermione and Draco each opened their doors to their own rooms and gaped in awe.  
  
Hermione jumped onto her bed. "Hmmm.... Guess they weren't joking when they said a fully furnished apartment"  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" Draco yelled from his room.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, stood up and then put her luggage down on her bed and started unpacking; she opened her suitcase and saw a letter addressed to her. Hermione opened the letter, there were a few words scrawled in black ink.  
  
The fun begins............  
  
Hermione swore at this, scrunched the letter up and threw it behind her. Draco walked into Hermione's room and read the note.  
  
Draco looked up from the letter. "Looks they know were after them, this is going to be fun"  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly and looked at her gun, sitting innocently on top of everything in her suitcase. Fingering it, she said, "Let the hunt begin."  
  
A dark man sitting in his armchair drinking wine stared at the dancing flames in front of him.  
  
"Did the she get the letter?"  
  
A small man to the side of the armchair answered timidly. "Yes, master she did"  
  
"Good, make sure that when she gets our next little note that she is alone"  
  
"Yes master" He turned around and proceeded to walk out of the room but turned back and spoke.  
  
"Master? Umm when will she come?"  
  
Soon, she'll come soon that's why it is important that all of you are ready" The master's voice boomed across the room.  
  
Figures in long back trench coats that lined around the room all nodded to their master's command and disappeared.  
  
A/N This chapter was pretty boring, nothing happens I know but next chapter I promise that there will be some action and once again I thank the people who reviewed and my beta reader Bonnie and I'll try to update soon.  
  
Ja Ne Linwe Falassion 


	5. Early Morning Surprises and Hunting Time

A/N: Hi everyone... I'm not bothered writing much sorry...

Chapter 5 Early Morning Surprises and Hunting Time 

The sun streamed through the curtains and onto the bed as Hermione lay there rather ungracefully wearing only a black Singlet top and a pair of shorts. Thinking of what to do today, she didn't really want to get out of bed and she already slept for her ten usual hours.

Hermione moved over to the side of her bed and reached over to her bedside table. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her gun, she expertly handled it turning it around in her hands looking it in admiration. Hermione had made this little toy of hers so she was very proud, it had many complicated spells locked inside of it, which only she could activate. In a way it was sort of a wand, only that it had voice activation so she didn't have to hold it if she wanted to cast a spell.

As Hermione was marvelling at her handiwork she heard shuffling outside her balcony. Hermione's head snapped up towards the balcony, she saw a shadow lurking around the side of the door. Hermione quickly pulled her bed covers over herself and turned away from the balcony so that she looked like she was sleeping peacefully while holding her gun hiding it from view.

The person on the balcony quietly opened the sliding door; Hermione could hear the intruder's soft footsteps coming inside her bedroom. The intruder closed the sliding door and moved closer to Hermione's bed. She would attack as soon as the stranger was close enough. The person went closer towards Hermione's bed, she could sense the person very clearly now.

Hermione threw off her bed cover, grabbed the intruder and pulled him onto her bed viciously. She was straddling the person so they couldn't move and she had had her gun pointing to the intruder's head.

Hermione's eyed widened in surprise.

"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?!"

Draco laid there his eyes glaring daggers at Hermione, obviously extremely angry.

"What am I doing? You have a fucking gun to my head you bitch!!!"

"Most people don't snoop around other people's rooms and enter without permission. Perhaps that would explain why I have a fucking gun to your head Malfoy!!"

Pausing for a few seconds to calm down, Hermione slowly withdrew her gun from Draco's head and put it back onto her bedside table without taking her eyes off him. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

Draco yelled as his cheek throbbed in pain. Hermione had just punched him, very hard and was screaming at him.

"God fucking damn it! What in fuck's name were you thinking?! Coming into my room without my fucking permission?!"

Draco then started shouting at Hermione.

"Shut the fuck up for a second will you?! I went for a walk came back and the door was locked and so was my balcony door so I had to get in through your balcony door"

"Ever heard of keys?"

"I forgot them," he said looking away, embarrassed.

This just pissed Hermione off even more.

"Then couldn't you have rung the fucking bell?! Or knocked on the door like a normal person locked out?! Far Malfoy, are you sure your brain ain't the size of a nut because that sure gave you NO FUCKING RIGHT TO COME INTO MY BEDROOM YOU FUCKING PERV!"

Draco then became absolutely outraged.

"I'm not a freaking pervert damn it! I told you the doors were locked and that I had to come through your door. Get that through you head!!! What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is that prick came into my bedroom in the early hours of the morning, came over to my bed and being the sick pervert he is tried to have a look at me!!!"

"As if you're anything to look at!" Draco yelled.

Hermione ignored this and continued on shouting.

"I swear you're a dirty bastard, I don't care if you're sexually deprived or if you're horny, don't you fucking dare come near me!

"Shut up!"

"No wonder why you're in Slytherin, you all think with your dicks and not your heads... or lack of I should say."

"Shut Up Granger!"

"That is so vulgar, isn't the porn movies and the little toys you have good enough, you know what Malfoy, you should get a life, you----

Hermione was cut off as Draco had covered her mouth with his own.

Draco was going to be deaf when if Hermione didn't shut up so he did the only thing he could, he pushed her down onto the bed and got her tongue busy with something else.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and covered her mouth with his hand and before she could start yelling again.

"Shut up, now listen because I'm only going to say this once... all the doors were locked so I had to get back inside the apartment through your balcony door, I came close to your bed because I had brought some coffee and I went to leave a your cup on your bedside table"

Draco leaned his head closer to Hermione and whispered to her ear" And if I wanted to fuck you, I would of done that ages ago"

Draco and Hermione just started at each other.

BBBBRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG RRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

The telephone started ringing, breaking their concentration, Hermione grabbed the phone.

'Thank god. Saved by the phone,' thought Hermione.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hermione, its Ginny, you're going to have to get out of bed and go get Draco I need to talk to both of you"

Ginny had started working with the Ministry of Magic a few years ago and was one of the best researchers they've ever had, she knew what went on and everything to do with anything. Hell she was THE one person to go to for information!

"It's alright Ginny, Malfoy is here with me right now" Hermione responded.

"What? Did you guys sleep together already? Sorry I interrupted you guys then but really Hermione...You only arrived in Germany last night, it's a bit too early you know, you're supposed to be there working, restrain yourselves"

Draco quickly rolled off Hermione so that he was lying next to her and grabbed the phone off Hermione and started shouting.

"GOD WEASLEY, I'M JUST IN HER ROOM AND WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER!!!..."

"You sure, I mean it should be like 4.00 a.m. over in Germany, why are you in Hermione's bedroom anyway?"

Hermione was pissed so she snatched the phone of Draco and spoke.

"Ginny, look we didn't fuck okay, Draco's just in my room! Now just tell us the news!"

"Okay I believe you....." Ginny said sceptically. "Anyway, I've got news that there are some Death Eaters around in Cologne, but their hiding their identities, by day they're just normal citizens but by night they are Death Eaters"

"Do you have any names for us?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly no, but tonight near the Cologne Theatre, they'll be there to have a meeting, its not going to be a huge meeting just a few Death Eaters from around the area around seven, we need you guys to just spy on them find out what their up to but if worst comes to worst you have permission to kill them"

"Is that all we have to do?" Hermione said.

"Yea, look I know both of you guys like to make a scene but please we need this to stay under wraps okay?" Ginny begged.

"Fine whatever" Draco mumbled.

"Yea okay Ginny, we'll try"

"Great! Now look I've got Percy shouting at me so I'll let you guys have your fun and continue that little romp but get to work soon...Bye!!!" Ginny said rapidly.

"Ginny!" Hermione and Draco both yelled but Ginny had already hung up.

"Just perfect. Now everyone back at the Ministry will think that we'd slept together." Draco groaned as he ran his hand through his hair.

He got out of Hermione's bed and shuffled out of Hermione's room and closed the door. Hermione sighed and was about to start changing as the door opened and Draco's head appeared.

"By the way Granger...Nice rack" Draco teased while smirking.

Hermione screamed at Draco and tried to throw her lamp at his head but Draco had closed the door.

Later that night.....

"You nearly scratched by Kompressor !!!(A/N: I decided to change the cars because these are better..hehe)" Draco shouted as he got out of his car.

"No I didn't, you're car is fine, you were the reckless driver" Hermione retorted.

"Pfft, You know I can drive better than you, I have superb control of my car, and I won the little darg race we had. If that ain't proof then I don't know what is."

"You cheated, you tried to kill me!!!" Hermione shouted.

"Look I have no time for such trifle matters I actually have a job to do" Draco said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and locked her car.

They started walking through the park in the shadows; from afar they looked as if they were just some love-struck couple having a stroll in the park. Draco had his gun tucked safely under his belt, as did Hermione, she also had a dagger hidden in her boot. Both had their wands in their jacket pockets.

They were approaching the Theatre from one of the deserted sides, Draco quickly made a quick check to see if there were any traps but there were none.

"Looks like they think that they're safe here" Draco whispered.

"Well then they're going to get a rude awakening" Hermione said.

Hermione took out her wand and unlocked the door. They both slipped in quietly and strode towards the meeting place. Hermione and Draco would spy on the Death Eaters from one of the top boxes where the rich and famous would sit, as the Death Eaters would be on the stage.

As they silently sneaked in the top box, they could see a dim light on the stage and crowded around it Hermione could make out the outlines of a few people. Draco went to the top box opposite Hermione's one so that they could see what they were up to more clearly and so that they'll be safer.

Draco couldn't hear the Death Eaters very well because they were whispering and mumbling to each other but he made out of few sentences that they said.

"..........the .......... again.................power.........looking.........tonight"

Hermione thought something weird was up so she started counting the Death Eaters.

"One----two---umm---three----four—---five------------six. Shit"

Hermione panicked, Ginny had said that there were going to seven Death Eaters, there was one missing, that meant that that one Death Eater was looking for them. Someone must have leaked their mission...

Hermione had to somehow signal to Draco, Hermione quickly muttered a spell and made a tiny paper note start flying across the theatre to Draco. She then started making her way down the stairs from the top box.

"Fuck. Trap"

Draco saw Hermione run out of the top box and saw the little note that was flying towards him. He quickly grabbed it. Scribbled on the note were three words.

Run. They know

Draco didn't need to be told twice he literally jumped down the stairs.

"My lord, I have news of that they have come to spy on Group A in the Cologne theatre"

A tall dark shadow stood up from his armchair and strode towards the cowering man.

"Then tell them to give the girl our little present, but let Group A have their fun first, oh and make sure to tell them to make that traitor of a Malfoy pay" he spat.

"Yes master, as you wish" the cowering man retreated away from the frightful Master and quickly made it out of the room.

Another man whose long black overcoat billowed around whenever he walked apparated from the shadows.

"Master, are you sure it is wise to trust that wormtail" he gestured to the door.

"Do not fear Nox, he is disposable, that is once we are finally finished and the chosen one arrives, we won't be needing him once were back in full power" The master mocked.

"But Master when will the chosen arrive?"

"Very soon Nox, very soon"

AN/: Did you notice that this chapter was longer...??? Well anyway I'm heaps sorry for not updating quicker but I'm on my holidays now so I'll write more... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Ja Ne

Linwe


	6. The fight begins

AN/: Hello ....I'm very bored, that's why I'm writing...and I desperately want coffee...

Chapter 6 The fight begins 

Hermione bounded down the stairs as quietly as possible and ran for the exit, she knew that someone was watching her from the beginning, from the park, maybe there was someone in the shadows but she wasn't sure, there was only one thing that she was sure of, that was that they had a mole.

Hermione pushed opened the door and saw a Death Eater staring back at her; the Death Eater was rasing their arm to cast a spell.

"Expellaramius!" Hermione shouted, luckily she had the gun in her hand. Hermione flipped to the side so that she had one knee on the ground in sort of a crouching position and shot a bullet at the Death Eater while muttering a spell; this would knock out them for a while not to mention all the pain they will be in.

The Death Eater went down with a groan, Hermione sighed and stood up. A hand suddenly went to her shoulder; Hermione acting quickly grabbed the person's arm so that they couldn't move, stomped very hard on their foot and elbowed in the stomach. The person groaned loudly, Hermione sighed again and turned around.

Draco was lying there spluttering as he was trying to talk.

"Malfoy, really if you don't want to get hurt, don't put yourself in situations where you will be....okay......" Hermione ridiculed.

It was weird she had just got out of the building, surely Draco couldn't of gotten out of the theatre so rapidly without getting into some kind of trouble. Hermione shrugged the thought off as all these Death Eaters started appearing.

Draco painfully stood up and glared at Hermione. "Shut Up Granger" he mumbled.

"Well, it's true you know, you should know better, you're an Auror for sobbing out loud...." Hermione continued.

Draco's eyes narrowed, he raised his arm with his gun in his hand. It was pointed right at Hermione. Draco shot a single bullet; Hermione felt the bullet go dangerously close past her head. Hermione looked around behind her, a Death Eater lay dead.

Draco smirked. "Two down five to go, let's make another bet, however kills more gets a single favour from the loser"

Hermione looked Draco straight in the eye. "Deal"

Both Draco and Hermione then leapt into action. Hermione gracefully ran towards the park, she knew someone was behind her so she muttered a spell under her breath to make herself blend in with the darkness. The Death Eater that was following her stopped and anxiously looked around. Hermione then came up behind the Death Eater and stuck her gun into his back.

"Tsk tsk, here I am..." Hermione whispered.

Hermione shot a bullet into his back while murmuring a spell. The Death Eater fell to the ground before he could scream for mercy.

Draco turned around swiftly and started running in the opposite direction as Hermione. Draco saw out of the corner of his eye that there were two Death Eaters around the corner of the theatre. Draco calmly slowed down to a walk and turned the corner.

As Draco came around the corner he dodged two spells aimed directly at his head. Draco rapidly murmured a spell, grabbed onto the wall and pulled himself on it. The spell had effectively had given him the power to walk on the vertical surface. Draco ran across the wall and accurately shooting the two Death Eaters squarely between the eyes.

Draco landed softly on the ground. His kill count was three; there was one more to kill in order to win the little bet with Hermione.

Draco then apparated from the shadow of the theatre and suddenly reappeared to the top of the Cologne theatre. He stood face to face with a Death Eater, none other than Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini stood there; he was waiting for Draco (I decided to make Blaise a guy....no reason). His clock covered most of his face but the rest of his features were still visible.

"Draco......It's been a long time" Blaise drawled.

Draco intently stared at Blaise. What was he doing here? Surely Blaise couldn't be apart of this group of Death Eaters, He was way too advanced for them. Blaise had been one of Draco's partners from Hogwarts to when he was in Voldemort's clan.

"Blaise.....what are you doing here?" questioned Draco.

Blaise scoffed. "What? I can't see an old friend now?"

"You know Blaise I never thought you would actually oblige to work with inferior Death Eaters, you always thought you were to good for them, I guess things change..."

Blaise chuckled. "Yeah, things do change, and I know that you've been having second thoughts about joining the light side for some time now"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I have no regrets whatsoever"

Blaise smirked. "Alright then, but then if you do, you know where you can contact me"

Hermione still having her spell on her (which makes her invisible kinda...) was standing unnoticed by Draco and Blaise listening to their conversation. This was a shock... was Draco actually contemplating to return to the dark side? That would explain his recent strange behaviour but to betray the light side again?

Blaise then slightly bowed and apparated. Draco just stood there but opened his mouth.

"Come out of your spell Granger, I know you're there" he stated.

"How dare you betray the light side again?" Hermione hissed angrily. "What is your problem? Does Voldemort have some kind of deal with you? Are you wacked or something? You're such a nut, Voldemort won't accept traitors, he's just going to kill you, you're fucking crazy"

Draco sharply turned his head in fury.

"Me crazy, this coming from the bitch who put a gun to her fucking fellow partner's head this morning. That's rich..."

"God Malfoy, get over it... what the hell was that heart-to-heart talk about? ... How can you even start to contemplate to go back to the dark side? You've worked for the ministry as an Auror for two fucking years and you're just going to throw that away just like that?" Hermione screamed.

"I do realise everything you say Granger and that's why I'm not going back to the dark side"

Draco turned around walked to the side of the building "Let's go" with that he leapt off the building.

A/N: I'm just going to thank my beta reader (Boni) who reads and adds stuff to this story.....

Ja Ne

Linwe


End file.
